Nerd
by carolineakim
Summary: Selama ini, Jisoo berpikir jika Seokmin adalah mahasiswa culun, tetapi dapat menarik hatinya dengan apa adanya. Nyatanya, pemikiran itu harus dibuang jauh-jauh ketika malam itu Seokmin mengambil alih tubuhnya/""Shut up and just moan for me tonight. Panggil aku daddy untuk malam ini, Hong Jisoo."/SEOKSOO (Seokmin x Jisoo)/YAOI/DADDY KINK/MATURE CONTENT/collabeu with someone


"Lee Seokmin? Yang culun itu? Astaga, mana mungkin!"

Seungkwan berujar heboh. Dia dan kedua temannya sedang berada pada kantin universitas. Baru saja salah satu temannya yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo bercerita jika kekasihnya _aka_ Kim Mingyu melihat Seokmin—mahasiswa _nerd_ yang sering diperbincangkan di universitas—sedang ada di sebuah klub malam yang cukup ternama di kotanya. Yang menjadi bahan ketidaksetujuan Seungkwan adalah ucapan Wonwoo, "Mingyu bilang, dia melihat Seokmin sedang bercumbu dengan salah satu jalang disana." _Hell_ , siapa yang akan percaya dengan hal itu? Seokmin seorang pemuda yang biasanya selalu jalan dengan kepala tertunduk, memakai kacamata, dan membawa tumpukan buku. Siapa yang akan percaya akan hal itu?

"Itu sangat mustahil, Wonwoo- _ya_." timpal Hong Jisoo, ikut menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya atas apa yang dikatakan oleh Wonwoo. Dia tidak habis pikir, Seokmin yang notabene dikenal sebagai orang paling culun dan tidak keren itu ke klub malam, lalu melakukan hal seperti _kau-tahu-apa-maksudku_ begitu? Wonwoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya, sebenarnya dia juga sedikit ragu akan perkataan yang dilontarkan Mingyu. Wonwoo berusaha mencari kebohongan dari Mingyu, tetapi tidak ada. Kekasih tingginya itu berkata jujur. "Aku tidak tahu, tetapi bukan tidak mungkin." Ujarnya.

Seungkwan melongo tidak percaya. "A-apa?! Hei, dengar aku—"

 ** _BRUK_**

—perkataan Seungkwan terputus oleh suara keras yang terdengar tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Seperti ada sesuatu yang terjatuh. _Hell_ , tentu saja hampir semua orang terkejut ketika mendengarnya. Kepala mereka menoleh untuk mengetahui hal apa yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba, suara tawa memenuhi seisi kantin. Setelah itu terdengar sahut-sahutan dengan nada mengejek yang kentara. Jisoo berdiri untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang telah terjadi. Matanya membulat ketika melihat objek yang tengah ditertawakan itu adalah penyebab dari suara sesuatu yang terjatuh dengan keras.

Panjang umur sekali.

Itu Seokmin, dia terjatuh diatas lantai kantin karena terpeleset oleh es batu setengah cair yang tergeletak dibawah. Buku-buku yang dibawa olehnya itu berserakan dimana-mana. Ditambah lagi, wajahnya terdapat cipratan dari saus mayo, ada seorang mahasiswi yang tadi terkejut dan—entah sengaja atau tidak—menyemprotkan saus mayo itu kearah Seokmin. Sementara itu, Seungkwan dan Wonwoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya prihatin. Bingung ingin berbuat apa. Jadi, mereka hanya bisa terdiam ditempat duduknya—mengabaikan teh hangat diatas meja yang mungkin sudah tidak hangat lagi.

"Hei, lihatlah dia! Bukankah ini bagaikan sebuah hiburan? Ayo tertawalah dengan keras!" seruan itu terdengar dari sudut kantin, seruan dari seorang mahasiswa fakultas ekonomi. Karena seruan yang terdengar begitu memprovokasi itu, gelak tawa sekali lagi terdengar memenuhi penjuru kantin. Menertawakan Seokmin yang masih setia dalam posisinya, seakan-akan berusaha untuk mencerna dengan lambat apa yang telah terjadi.

Jisoo yang melihatnya merasa berang. Dia tidak suka melihat ada seseorang yang dipermalukan di depan umum seperti ini. Jisoo berasal dari keluarga baik-baik, dan tentu saja apa yang dilihatnya hari ini bukanlah hal baik-baik. Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya—hal itu menarik perhatian Seungkwan dan Wonwoo—untuk menghampiri Seokmin. Tangannya menggenggam sebungkus tisu saku. Buku-buku yang berserakan itu dipungutnya dan ditumpuk kembali menjadi satu. Lalu, Jisoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Seokmin berdiri. "Berdirilah, aku tidak suka ada yang dipermalukan di depan umum seperti ini." Ucapnya diiringi dengan senyuman manis.

Seokmin menyambut uluran tangan Jisoo untuk berdiri seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Dia membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali, mengucapkan terimakasih. Tawa manis mengalun dari bibir Jisoo. Dia menyerahkan sebungkus tisu saku itu kepada Seokmin. "Bersihkan wajahmu dengan ini." Bisiknya—yang disambut oleh anggukan gugup dari Seokmin. "Terimakasih," balas Seokmin dengan senyuman yang juga mengundang senyuman diwajah Jisoo.

"Wah, wah! Lihat ini, seorang mahasiswa kebanggaan kampus yang berotak cerdas tengah melakukan adegan dramatis bersama seorang mahasiswa culun yang baru saja terpeleset oleh es batu. Waw, mengejutkan sekali." Lagi-lagi, mahasiswa fakultas ekonomi itu berseru dengan tepukan tangan yang dibuat dramatis. Mengundang gelak tawa semua orang yang tengah berada di kantin. Wajah Jisoo memerah menahan malu. Dia segera kembali ke mejanya, berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan perkataan mahasiswa itu.

Wonwoo meneguk teh yang sudah tidak hangat itu, lalu berdecak pelan. "Tehnya sudah tidak hangat. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak menyangka kau akan melakukan hal itu, Jisoo." Yang diajak berbicara hanya menghela nafas panjang, dia sendiri juga sedikit bingung dengan perbuatannya tadi yang mungkin terkesan tiba-tiba. Seungkwan terkikik seraya terus melirik Jisoo yang kini membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam. Seungkwan cukup tahu alasan lain dibalik perlakuan Jisoo barusan. _Dia tahu alasan lain_.

Jisoo masih tidak mempercayai perkataan Wonwoo tentang Seokmin tadi, apalagi ketika mengingat kejadian barusan. Rasanya tidak mungkin jika orang culun seperti Seokmin berada ditengah-tengah hiruk-pikuk keadaan dalam klub malam ditambah dia sedang bercumbu dengan seorang jalang. Terdengar mustahil.

Walaupun nyatanya, Jisoo sendiri masih penasaran.

* * *

 **Nerd?**

 **carolineakim** collab with **–** ** _anonym_** **–  
** feat _seoksoo_

 **warn!  
** ;yaoi **—** boyxboy **—** with failed _bdsm_ inside  
;hard activity **—** explicit content, _maybe_  
;pwp **—** mature content **—** smut **—** KINKY, tq.

 **you've been warned,** _baby_...  
(kesucian otak bukan ditangan saya)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jisoo tidak menyangka jika rasa penasarannya dapat berakhir seperti ini. Dimulai dengan Jisoo yang rela pergi ke klub malam yang dimaksud oleh Wonwoo, demi mengetahui kebenaran tentang Seokmin yang bahkan Seungkwan saja tidak mampu untuk mempercayainya. Jujur saja, sulit sekali untuknya menyesuaikan diri diantara hiruk-pikuk tempat yang menunjukkan sisi keliaran manusia seperti ini. Alunan musik _disc jokey_ yang berdentum keras, perempuan-perempuan tidak tahu malu yang meliukkan tubuh mereka di lantai dansa, bau alkohol dimana-mana, suara teriakan dan erangan. Semuanya berbaur menjadi satu, membuat Jisoo merasa pusing dan dia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Tetapi, tidak ada satupun hal yang dapat menghalangi rasa penasarannya. Dia tidak ingin percaya pada suatu perkataan yang belum dia lihat faktanya secara langsung.

Karena dia tidak bisa berbohong.

Seokmin—mahasiswa _nerd_ yang sering dijadikan bahan olokan di kampusnya itu—telah mencuri hati Jisoo, membuatnya kagum dengan kesabaran pemuda itu. Hanya dengan mendengar hal yang dapat digolongkan tindakan tidak baik mengenai Seokmin saja membuat Jisoo merasa sedikit kecewa. Dan dia berharap, kedatangannya kesini itu dapat membuktikan jika, baik perkataan Mingyu ataupun Wonwoo itu tidak benar. Atau Mingyu hanya salah lihat saat itu.

Tapi, sayangnya Jisoo mendapatkan yang _lebih_ dari pada itu.

Ada seorang lelaki yang tengah memenjarakan tubuhnya pada dinding sekarang. Sebelah tangannya merengkuh erat pinggang Jisoo dengan bibir yang melumat dengan ganas. Membuat Jisoo merasa seluruh persendiannya melemas sehingga dia terkulai lemah di pelukan lelaki itu, mencengkram erat kerah bajunya. Mata yang biasa dipenuhi binar itu kini terpejam erat dengan air mata disudutnya, tidak sanggup menolak ataupun mengimbangi ciuman menuntut penuh nafsu yang diberikan oleh lelaki yang tiba-tiba menariknya tadi—sungguh, Jisoo tidak sempat melihat wajahnya.

Bibir merah mudanya sudah membengkak karena terlalu sering dihisap dan digigit, mungkin juga air liurnya sempat tercampur dengan darah dari bibirnya. Lidah lelaki itu semakin dalam mengeksplor gua hangatnya, melilit lidah Jisoo di dalam sana. Menciumnya penuh afeksi seakan tiada hari esok dan seakan tidak ada hal lain yang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang mempermainkan mulut manis Jisoo. Lelaki itu tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk bernafas sedetikpun. Ciumannya semakin liar dan panas, ditambah dengan tangan itu merambat nakal untuk meremas bokong Jisoo dengan sensual.

" _Erhmhh_..."

Lenguhannya tertahan di tenggorokan, tidak mampu dikeluarkan dan disuarakan. Tubuhnya berjengit kaku berkali-kali tatkala tangan lelaki itu semakin nafsu meremas bokongnya. Jisoo tidak tahu dia melakukan dosa besar apa hari ini sehingga ada seorang lelaki asing yang sudah setengah jalan menggerayangi tubuhnya. Wajahnya memerah antara menahan emosi, rasa malu, dan nafasnya yang semakin terasa tipis. Dia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana tatapan orang yang ada di _bar_ ketika melihat dua insan tengah berciuman ganas dan sepasang tangan sang dominan yang menggerayangi bokong sang submisif.

Sekarang, Jisoo merasa dirinya _kotor_.

Hal apa lagi yang lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan _seorang lelaki asing sedang menggerayangi tubuhmu_.

Ciuman itu terlepas ketika Jisoo benar-benar terasa oksigennya akan habis—dengan cara memukul pelan dada lelaki itu. Tetapi, tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk melihat siapa lelaki asing yang menyentuh bagian tubuhnya dengan sangat kurangajar. Karena sekarang, Jisoo semakin memejamkan matanya erat ketika tubuhnya serasa melayang. Dia tahu, dia bukannya tidak sadarkan diri. Dia sedang berada dalam gendongan lelaki itu. Kedua tangan Jisoo dengan refleks melingkar di lehernya.

Sosok itu berjalan dengan Jisoo yang berada di gendongannya, _bridal style_. Tubuh itu memberontak dengan tidak berdaya, terasa lemas sehabis mulutnya diporak-porandakan. Lagipula, lelaki itu sepertinya habis meminum alkohol yang jelas-jelas Jisoo belum pernah merasakannya sama sekali. Suara dentuman musik dari _disc jokey_ terasa semakin mengecil, bertanda bahwa posisinya sekarang semakin jauh dengan pusat keributan klub malam. Suasana semakin sepi, dan yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah kaki orang yang menggendongnya.

Dengan perlahan, Jisoo memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Mendapati dirinya berada ditengah-tengah lorong dengan nuansa gelap dan sekilas tampak mengerikan. Tetapi, sayup-sayup terdengar suara jeritan melengking bersahut-sahutan dari dalam kamar yang berjejer seperti di hotel. Wajah Jisoo memerah seketika, dia tidak perlu bertanya tempat apa ini. Karena sudah jelas, ini adalah lorong yang berisikan kamar yang terisi khusus oleh orang-orang yang tengah melakukan seks dengan pasangannya atau mungkin hanya pasangan _one night stan_. Kau tahu, klub malam memang 'surga' bagi para orang liar.

"L-lepaskan aku." Ucap Jisoo dengan lirih. Bagaimanapun juga, dia merasa lelaki ini berbahaya untuknya atau malah keesokan harinya dia tidak masuk sekolah karena meratapi nasib keperjakaannya yang mungkin akan direnggut oleh orang asing. Dan tiba-tiba, Jisoo menyesali juga merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tenggelam dalam rasa keingintahuan yang besar, membuat dirinya sendiri terjebak dalam situasi yang gawat.

Lelaki itu menyeringai—dengan tetap meneruskan jalannya—dan menjilat daun telinga Jisoo dengan sensual, membuat lelaki manis asli Amerika itu bergidik. "Tidak akan. Aku tahu kau kesini untuk mengawasiku, bukan? Ternyata kau sudah cukup tahu banyak tentang diriku yang _asli_ dari Mingyu. Dan aku tidak menyangka jika kau begitu penasaran tentang diriku." Tubuh Jisoo seketika menegang, dia segera mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara yang sangat tidak asing menyapa indera pendengarannya. Mulutnya terbuka karena terkejut ketika mendapati orang yang sedang menggendongnya itu amat-sangat dikenalnya.

"S-seokmin?!"

Seokmin tertawa dengan suara rendah, kepalanya menunduk untuk melumat bibir Jisoo yang terbuka. Dan langkahnya terhenti di salah satu pintu berwarna hitam dengan nomor kamar 78. Pintu itu dibuka, suara derit menusuk indera pendengaran Jisoo. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika menangkap ada kilatan lain di mata Seokmin. Walaupun dia tidak dapat menyangkal jika Seokmin sangat-sangat tampan. Dengan jas kasual, dua kancing teratasnya dibuka, rambut berantakan, dan keringat yang menetes. Tetapi, dia menahan diri untuk tidak terpesona lebih jauh dengan Seokmin setelah mendapat perlakuan menjurus tadi.

Jisoo memekik terkejut ketiga tubuh ringannya dilempar keatas ranjang _king size_ oleh Seokmin. Bunyi kunci yang diputar menyeru memasuki gendang telinga Jisoo. Dirinya kalap begitu melihat Seokmin melempar jasnya ke sembarang arah dan menghampirinya yang tergeletak diatas ranjang. Dia merasa ngeri melihat Seokmin sekarang, jauh dari kata _nerd_ , tidak keren, jelek, bodoh, dan kutu buku. Karena yang dilihatnya sekarang seorang Lee Seokmin yang tampan, mempesona, penuh dengan nafsu, dan ganas bagaikan singa kelaparan yang siap menerkam mangsanya. _'Ya Tuhan, tolong bantu aku. Kumohon, kumohon.'_ Jisoo meracau kalut dalam hati, air sudah menggenang di matanya ketika melihat Seokmin mengukung tubuhnya diatas.

" _Shut up and just moan for me tonight._ Panggil aku _daddy_ untuk malam ini, Hong Jisoo." Bisik Seokmin, membuat mata Jisoo membulat sempurna—membuat air matanya lolos begitu saja. Dia tidak menyangka bisikan dengan suara _deep_ dingin yang tidak dapat dibantah itu ditujukan kepadanya, Seokmin memerintahnya seperti seorang _master_ pada _slave_ nya. Sangat berbeda seratus delapan-puluh derajat dengannya siang tadi di kampus, yang menerima sebungkus _tissue pocket_ Jisoo dengan gugup. Jisoo juga tidak menyangka jika kalimat itu akan keluar dari bibir Seokmin. Seperti inikah seorang Seokmin yang asli? Atau ini hanya pelampiasan rasa emosinya selama di kampus selalu menjadi bahan olokan mahasiswa lain?

 ** _SLAP_**

"A-ah!"

Jisoo menjerit ketika Seokmin menampar bokongnya dengan keras, rasanya nyeri sekaligus panas. Mata Seokmin yang Jisoo kagumi selama ini karena _eye smile_ nya kini dipenuhi oleh kabut nafsu yang menyeruak menguasai dirinya. Pikiran dan hati Jisoo serasa kacau, dipermainkan oleh sikap Seokmin yang tidak dapat Jisoo duga sebelumnya. Bahkan, mereka belum saling mengenal—selain nama, tentu saja—satu sama lain dengan resmi.

 ** _SLAP_**

"U-nghh—"

"Panggil aku seperti yang aku suruh, Jisoo."

Lelaki manis itu menggeleng dengan susah-payah karena Seokmin sekarang mencengkram rahangnya. Kali ini, tangisnya benar-benar pecah karena perlakuan sosok yang telah mencuri hatinya. Tapi, sepertinya penolakan itu terasa sia-sia karena akan semakin memperburuk keadaan. Seokmin semakin menggila, menampar kedua sisi bokongnya dengan keras. Membuatnya seolah-olah Jisoo sama saja dengan jalang yang banyak terdapat di klub malam ini. Dan memikirkannya membuat Jisoo merasa sedih, hatinya terasa nyeri—tidak jauh beda dengan tubuhnya saat ini.

"Ucapkan satu kata itu atau satu malam penuh penyiksaan?"

"T-tidak—anghh..."

"Katakan itu."

Jisoo kembali menggeleng, membuat Seokmin semakin gencar meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di bokong Jisoo—dan, hei! Sejak kapan pakaian bawahnya tanggal begitu saja? Membuat pendingin ruangan menyapa kejantanan mungilnya secara langsung. Mulut sialan itu kini kembali meraup bibir Jisoo yang sudah membengkak merah. "Panggil aku, Jisoo." Kata Seokmin disela-sela ciumannya, Jisoo terus melakukan pemberontakan yang sia-sia. Tubuh Seokmin lebih kuat dibandingkan oleh tubuhnya yang ringan. Permukaan celana kain itu menggesek kasar kejantanan mungil Jisoo, Seokmin sengaja menekankan pinggul mereka berdua untuk saling beradu.

"Panggil aku—"

" _Daddy_! Ahhh..."

Senyum puas tersungging diwajah Seokmin ketika mendengar suara melengking Jisoo, yang menandakan jika lelaki dibawahnya itu telah sampai pada puncaknya hanya karena rangsangan kecil seperti ini. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan mata yang tertutup rapat dan dada yang naik turun. Benak Seokmin bertanya-tanya mengapa Jisoo begitu cepat klimaks hanya karena rangsangan kecil seperti ini. Tanpa perlu menyuarakan isi hatinya itu, Seokmin sudah mengerti sendiri.

Bahwa ini yang pertama kali bagi Jisoo.

Tidak ada yang bersuara setelahnya. Selain nafas mereka yang beradu satu sama lain. Dengan Seokmin yang masih menatap penuh nafsu ke arah Jisoo yang sudah telanjang bulat dengan mata terpejam. Dan Jisoo sendiri hanyut dalam pikirannya yang benar-benar kacau malam ini. Mengetahui sifat asli Seokmin dan menanyai nasib dirinya sendiri yang sudah terkukung dibawah tubuh Seokmin. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi selain meminta harapan yang sebenarnya sia-sia.

Karena Jisoo yakin, Seokmin tidak akan mau melepaskannya malam ini. Lelaki itu sudah menjelma sebagai singa kelaparan yang siap memangsa rusa kecil yang meringkuk ketakutan dibawah pohon. Senyum selebar dan secerah mentarinya sudah tergantikan oleh seringaian penuh nafsu—yang sialnya, sangat tampan. Jisoo merasa takut. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin keselamatannya kali ini.

"Apa ini yang pertama bagimu?" tanya Seokmin, masih dengan menatap tajam mata Jisoo yang perlahan terbuka. Membuat lelaki manis itu buru-buru menoleh ke arah lain. Asal tidak bersinggungan langsung dengan mata Seokmin. Hatinya mengucapkan sumpah serapah, memaki dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudahnya memerah hanya karena tatapan serta pertanyaan yang terkesan ambigu dari Seokmin. Terasa memalukan. Tetapi, apapun yang terjadi Seokmin tetaplah Seokmin. Sosok lelaki yang sering menjadi bahan olokan satu kampus dan berhasil mencuri perhatian seorang lelaki manis asal Amerika yang berotak cerdas.

"Kupikir, apa yang terjadi padaku, kau tidak akan peduli. Karena keadaanmu benar-benar tidak pernah aku sangka sebelumnya, Seokmin— _ahh_!"

Pada awalnya, Jisoo berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Seokmin dengan nada sakartis walaupun tetap tidak memandang langsung kearah matanya. Tetapi, dia tidak menyangka jika balasan dari Seokmin akan sekasar ini. Satu tamparan—lagi—di bokongnya dan cengkraman kuat di rahangnya. Membuat air matanya lolos begitu saja dan mulutnya mengeluarkan erangan kecil. Merasakan rasa sakit dan nyeri untuk kesekian kalinya. Mungkin, memang Seokmin belum berbuat hal yang lebih jauh.

Namun, jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit di badannya sejauh _foreplay_ sepihak yang dilakukan oleh Seokmin, hati Jisoo lebih merasakan sakit. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Jisoo tidak menyangka jika beginilah sifat asli dari seorang Seokmin. Begitu liar, penuh emosi, tempramental, dan pikirannya benar-benar jauh dari kata normal.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu. Kau harus memanggilku apa?!"

"Aku mengerti! _Daddy_ , begitu aku harus memanggilmu, bukan?"

Seokmin menarik sudut bibirnya. Menatap puas pada Jisoo yang melontarkan kalimat yang terdengar begitu pasrah dengan kedua matanya yang sudah berair. Tidak ada binar di mata kucingnya itu, hanyalah pancaran redup yang terlihat begitu kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan Seokmin kepadanya. Bibirnya langsung diraup oleh Seokmin. Mulutnya di porak-porandakan, lidahnya dililit oleh lidah Seokmin hingga air liur mereka yang sudah tercampur itu menetes ke dagu dan leher Jisoo.

Ciumannya perlahan turun, pada leher putih Jisoo. Lidahnya terjulur dan menjilat seputaran leher hingga tulang selangkanya. Membuat Jisoo mendongak, merasakan geli, sekaligus tanpa sengaja memberi akses lebih kepada Seokmin untuk menjelajah salah satu daerah sensitifnya. Tanpa sadar, salah satu tangannya meremas rambut Seokmin ketika lelaki yang berada di atasnya itu kini sedang sibuk memberi banyak tanda di lehernya.

Seokmin menyeringai tipis ketika melihat area leher lelaki manis yang tadi siang memberikan perhatian lebih kepadanya. Leher itu sudah dipenuhi oleh tanda kepemilikan berwarna merah keunguan. Menandakan seberapa lihainya seorang Lee Seokmin. Seberapa liar dan ganasnya seorang Lee Seokmin yang selama ini selalu dijadikan bahan _bully_ an oleh mahasiswa lain.

" _D-daddyhh_..."

Seringaian itu kian melebar ketika kedua tangannya berhasil melebarkan paha sang submisif yang sudah tidak berdaya lagi. Seokmin menjilat bibirnya sendiri ketika melihat apa yang terlihat jelas di depan matanya. Begitu menggoda dan membuatnya semakin bernafsu untuk mendominasi setiap jengkal tubuh Jisoo. " _Well_ , kita dengar seberapa kerasnya kau akan meneriakkan namaku, _baby-boy_."

Jisoo merasa takut, namun tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya atau dirinya akan berada dalam masalah ketika menentang seseorang yang tengah berada di titik nafsu tertinggi. Ditambah lagi, sosok itu habis mabuk. Dan sepersekian detik, Jisoo menjerit keras dengan tubuh yang membusur sempurna ketika merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya diterobos paksa. Disaat itu pula, tubuhnya serasa dibelah dua dan Jisoo berani bersumpah jika seumur hidup, baru kali ini dia merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat. Tanpa di beritahu, Jisoo cukup paham jika kejantanan Seokmin kini tengah memasuki lubangnya.

" _Anhhh_ — _daddy_!"

Wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata, kaki dan tangannya bergerak kesana-kemari. Bagian bawah selatan tubuhnya benar-benar sakit dan terasa ngilu. Melihat itu, Seokmin merasa sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirinya serasa dicubit keras. Kepalanya menunduk untuk melumat bibir Jisoo, membungkamnya dengan ciuman panas yang dirasa dapat mengurangi atau mengalihkan rasa sakit karena dirinya memasuki lubang lelaki manis yang berada di bawahnya itu dengan sekali hentak.

Merasa tidak ada rintihan kesakitan lagi, Seokmin mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan tempo sedang. Membuat Jisoo mengadahkan kepalanya dengan frustasi. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat sprei yang sudah acak-acakan tidak berbentuk karena ulah keduanya itu. Sungguh, Jisoo sudah jauh dari akal sehatnya. Karena sekarang, dia merasakan rasa sakit juga nikmat sekaligus. Perbuatan ' _daddy_ ' Seokmin yang tidak pernah di duganya selama ini. Jauh dari kata culun dan pengecut. Seokmin itu liar dan ganas.

" _Baby-boy, scream my name_!"

Perintah itu terdengar begitu mutlak, tidak dapat dibantah dan ditolak. Karena saat ini, Jisoo cukup paham dengan posisinya yang sudah terkungkung lemah dibawah Seokmin. Seorang _baby-boy_ selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa membantah perintah seorang _daddy_. "Mhhh, _daddy_! _Don't do it,_ anhhh— _it's hurt_! S-seokmin _daddy_!" jeritan frustasi yang disertai oleh desahan itu tidak dapat ditahan lebih lama lagi oleh Jisoo ketika Seokmin sudah mempercepat gerakannya. Menggesek dinding rektumnya dengan kasar. Membuat tubuhnya terhentak tidak karuan.

Melihat itu, Seokmin menyeringai puas. Dia sendiri tidak pernah menyangka jika mahasiswa manis dengan mata dan bibir kucing itu akan memberi simpati di muka umum. Bahkan sampai penasaran mengetahui tentang jati diri Seokmin yang sebenarnya di _bar_ seperti ini. Dan Seokmin tidak menyangka jika dia akan mendominasi tubuh yang mencapai kata sempurna itu. Tatapan laparnya tidak dapat berhenti ketika melihat sudut bibir Jisoo yang sedikit berdarah oleh ciumannya, leher dan dada yang penuh oleh tanda kepemilikan berwarna biru keunguan.

Kepala Jisoo terasa begitu pening ketika Seokmin berhasil menemukan titik kejut manisnya diujung sana. Membuatnya lagi-lagi mendesah panjang dan refleks mencengkram erat bahu lelaki yang tengah mendominasi tubuhnya ini. " _D-dad_ hhh, _please... Don't hurt me_ —ahhh!"

Seokmin mengabaikan permintaan Jisoo dan malah menyentakkan kejantanannya lebih dalam, sasarannya hanya satu. _Sweet spot_ milik Jisoo yang akan membuat si manis dengan binar kucing itu menjerit dan mendesahkan namanya lebih keras. Dan usahanya itu tidak sia-sia, karena entah sudah berapa kata-kata _'daddy'_ disertai dengan desahan nyaring itu keluar dari mulut kucing yang selalu menggoda untuk dilumat itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, tubuh Jisoo membusur dengan erangan yang disertai helaan nafas. Seokmin merasakan sesuatu mengenai perutnya dan ternyata, Jisoo sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Kepuasan tersendiri bagi Seokmin ketika memandangi tubuh itu kini tergolek lemas dengan dada yang naik-turun mengambil nafas. Namun, mengabaikan hal itu—sang dominan tetap memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya. Mengabaikan erangan frustasi yang disuarakan oleh sang submisif untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Seokmin mencapai kepuasannya dan melakukannya lagi.

Tidak menyadari jika mata kucing yang berbinar itu kini sudah redup tertutupi oleh air mata yang mengalir dan tatapan kecewa yang sudah tidak dapat di tolerir lagi. Seokmin tidak menyadari jika Jisoo kini tenggelam dalam isakan kecewanya yang disertai desahan pelan. Mengabaikan hal itu, dan terus melakukannya hingga pagi menjelang.

* * *

 **to be continued...**

* * *

 _YAWLA AKU NULIS APA INI.  
AKU NULIS APA.  
KOTOR._


End file.
